


Remember Your Place

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Hank, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, Living Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Spanking, Top!Connor, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: “Hey Con? You’re acting kind of strange. I don’t mind helping around, but you’ve suddenly become determined to get me to do the dishes.”Connor huffed and strutted over to Hank. Each footfall was deliberate and intentional. He strode over to Hank’s side and kept his chin slightly tilted upwards. “I am a highly advanced being, more intelligent than you can comprehend. Maybe it’s finally time for the humans to start serving the androids.”(its kinda roleplay and there is some snuggles at the end, but hella dom/sub)
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Remember Your Place

Connor had an unamused look on his face. He was seated in Hank’s living room, and the man in question was casually watching the game. Connor’s posture was tight, and he kept his chin tilted slightly upwards. Hank caught on to the tension, but didn’t pressure Connor to talk. Connor knew if he needed Hank, Hank was always there. So, they sat in silence. Until Connor broke it.

“Lieutenant, do the dishes.”

Hank blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat. “Ok..? I’ll do it after the game.” 

Connor gave an unamused hum. “Fine. When the game ends I want to see you washing the dishes.” He turned his attention to the television and made a timer for the remainder of the game.

Hank watched the game uneasily. Connor usually did chores around the house, because well if he didn’t then no one will. Hank actually offered to help because Connor ‘wasn’t his damn maid’, but Connor refused. Now, Connor seemed pissed or something and didn’t even ask - he  _ demanded _ that Hank do the dishes. There was clearly something underlying this, and despite Hank being a great detective, he needed more information.

The game eventually ended, and Hank hobbled over to do his task. Something was up, but he didn’t know what. Maybe he should just be up front. Connor was pretty blunt, and communication is key in a relationship, right? “Hey Con? You’re acting kind of strange. I don’t mind helping around, but you’ve suddenly become determined to get me to do the dishes.”

Connor huffed and strutted over to Hank. Each footfall was deliberate and intentional. He strode over to Hank’s side and kept his chin slightly tilted upwards. “I am a highly advanced being, more intelligent than you can comprehend. Maybe it’s finally time for the humans to start serving the androids.”

Hank turned the sink off and looked at Connor with concern. “Connor, I never saw you as some kind of servant and anyone who thinks like that is fucked up. I get that you’re probably angry at Cyberlife for the shit they made you do, and hell, the way I treated you, before the revolution. Trust me when I say, Connor, that you’re just as much as a person as anyone else.” He dried his hands and gently placed them on either side of Connor.

Connor gave one of his lopsided smiles. “I know, and I appreciate that. This isn’t entirely about the treatment of androids and getting revenge.”

Hank let his arms drop. “...Then what is this about?”

Connor chuckled and took a step closer to Hank. Now they were face-to-face with one another. “What are your colors?”

_ Oh. _

Hank flushed an angry red. So that’s what this fucker’s up to. And knowing him, he’s gonna keep playing around until Hank completely submits. “Red is stop, yellow is slow down, and green means go ahead. ‘M green.”

“Good. Now get to work.” Connor stepped into their room, leaving Hank in the kitchen with his thoughts. Well, should he fight Connor or humor him? Although no matter what he did, he was fucked. Hank shook his head and swore. 

He thought the situation over and Connor’s words. He said it wasn’t  _ entirely  _ the reason. He probably did hold some resentment, and this was his way of letting it out. It probably gave Connor a feeling of control, not just over Hank, but over his own body. Fucking degenerates at Cyberlife tried to take it back, after all. Connor needs this, and Hank was going to give it to him. As much as he had this hate/love relationship with being the sub, Connor needed this more.

Connor was still in their room when Hank finished. Hank decided that he wasn’t going to let some brat with puppy eyes boss him around. He did consider just lavishing onto Connor, but he knew that the android would know it’s fake. Besides, Connor loved to break him. So Hank went back to the living with a beer in hand. He knew Connor was waiting for him in the bedroom, and he won’t give him what he wanted.

Not too long afterwards, Connor opened the door and slowly made his way into the living room. He sat right next to Hank on the couch, and the way he held himself made Hank’s skin crawl. A lethal machine that has killed before is sitting next to him, and Connor certainly held himself that way.

“Lieutenant, you smell disgusting. Clean yourself.  _ All  _ of yourself.” Hank blushed. Something about that damn android bossing him around like he owns the damn place…

“Since when did androids smell? It’s my house, so if you don’t like it, kindly fuck off.” He went to take a sip of his beer, but it was ripped from his hands.

“Your attitude is landing you no favors. If you won’t wash yourself, I guess I will have to do it for you.” Before Hank could protest, Connor grabbed his arm forcefully and yanked him to his feet. Hank grimaced and tried to fight back, but one look at Connor’s cold dead eyes and slightly furrowed brows stopped him. Connor pushed him into the bathroom and turned the water on. “Now, lieutenant, if you do not cooperate I will take you out back and hose you down. If that fails, well…” 

Hank saw Connor fidget with something in his pocket, except that wasn’t his pocket… That was his gun holster. “A fucking gun!? Jesus Christ...” He swallowed down a  _ “You really need to be in complete control, huh?”  _ Hank didn’t want to see that gun anywhere near him, but his dick did. Hank shucked his clothing off quickly and stepped into the shower before he could get hard  _ over an android threatening his life.  _

He heard the curtain open behind him, and then Connor stepped in. Hank tried to keep shampooing his long silver hair, but he could feel Connor staring into his back. “Keepin’ watch to make sure I do a good job?” 

Connor took a moment to respond. “I’ve decided, or more so noticed, that your hygiene is deplorable. Don’t worry, I will assist you.” Hank rolled his eyes at the insult and rinsed his hair. Suddenly, something cool was rubbing at his backside. He stilled and opened his eyes. “You never clean yourself properly here. I thought that a creature that was so dirty would know how to properly clean itself, but here we are.”

“Thanks for the fucking compliment.” 

Connor kept soaping Hank’s ass. He made sure to clean it as thoroughly as possible; he wanted a clean hole to tear apart later. Hank was tense under his touch, and Connor couldn’t blame him. Eventually Connor cleaned around Hank’s hole, and that’s where the fun began. Connor soaped up his hands and started rubbing liquid soap against the hole. He watched it pucker and clench at first contact. Connor gently massaged the rim, and kept scanning it to see if it was any cleaner.

Hank hissed in front of him. And when he turned his head to probably make a remark, Connor slipped a finger in.

“Fuck!” Hank put his hands out to steady himself with the shower walls. He wasn’t really expecting Connor to touch him when he wasn’t bound. His cock started twitching to life, but only made it to half mast as Connor wasn’t moving his fingers.

Connor hummed. “Already starting to come undone? I expected more from you, Lieutenant.” He gently pumped the digit in and out a few times. “I’m just going to prepare you in here to save time. You better not come during this.” Connor then stuck in another finger.

Hank grit his teeth at the sensation of being breeched. The only lube was the damn soap that washed off ages ago. No wonder the fucker didn’t wait to tie him up. He wanted Hank to feel all of it. His rim slightly burned with the friction each and every time Connor rocked his fingers inside of him. Normally he’d begrudgingly accept the pleasure, but this was just pain. “Yellow. You’re not touching my ass without lube.”

“Ok.” Connor withdrew his fingers. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Hank slumped in the shower. His hole still felt like it was burning. 

Eventually Hank dried himself and hobbled to their shared room. He kept the towel wrapped around his waist, but honestly he didn’t need it. Inside Connor put back on a white shirt and his socks and garters. He was waiting patiently on the bed with rope, gag, and butt plug. “Got enough of bossing me around like a pissed off housewife?” 

Connor rolled his eyes and beckoned Hank over. “One day I will train you properly.” Hank shuddered and he could tell if it was in pleasure or fear. Probably both. 

Connor then tied Hank up meticulously. He made sure to wrap rope around his neck, but uncomfortably so. He bound Hank’s ankles to his upper thighs and his arms behind his back. Connor knew just how to tie up Hank so that he couldn’t move an inch, but at the same time not hurt him at all. The perks of being a perfect machine.

Hank tested his bindings, but he knew that he was stuck on his knees. He was kneeling on the floor, next to the bed. Connor was sitting primly a top of it. Hank couldn’t help the scowl on his face. Now he really felt that he was at Connor’s mercy.

Connor looked Hank over, and he looked damn unimpressed. “You are such a hassle, lieutenant. You better be worth it.”

Hank’s mouth twitched at those words. He wanted to retort with something snarky, but his mind drew a blank. It was hard to think when he was so hard.

“Oh? Nothing to say? Have you finally learned your place?” He got up and walked over to Hank. He put his hand on his chin and tilted it upwards to force eye contact. Connor only barely moved his own head down to look at Hank. In his blue eyes he could see restraint and anger. In his flushed cheeks he saw shame and arousal. 

Hank had half a mind to respond to that one. “Saw the gag and just decided to get the silent treatment started.” He didn’t like being gagged. It hurt his jaw and it forced him to drool all over the damn thing and himself.

Connor smirked like the smug bastard he is. “If you can keep your mouth shut like for once, I won’t gag you tonight. Deal?”

Hank’s widened a bit. Connor was giving him some leeway. It was probably for giving his ass rug burn in the shower. “Deal.” 

Connor hummed in approval, then walked away. Hank listened carefully to hear where Connor was walking, but then he heard the telltale click of the bottle of lube. He waited for further instructions, and then felt Connor’s foot on his back pushing him forward. At first Hank didn’t budge, so Connor kept adding pressure until he forced Hank to bend.

Connor took a moment to soak in the sight of Hank bent forward and tied up on his knees. A proud man who was the youngest person to become a lieutenant, the brilliant detective and hard ass who’s first impression of him was being flipped off, now on his knees and rock solid for him. He kept his foot there, and took a picture of the sight. Later tonight Hank will be sleeping away, while Connor will be furiously reliving the moment.

Connor removed his foot and sank to his knees as well. He lubed up his hand and pressed a digit against Hank’s hole. Hank groaned when it sank in. Connor started to move his finger about, mapping out the insides of Hank. Soon he added a second finger and then started to pump them in and out. Hank closed his eyes which allowed him to feel Connor more. It wasn’t long when Connor added a third. It was at this point where he started to meet some resistance. Hank whimpered when it pushed past his ring of muscle. If Connor wasn’t already out of patience, he would have slowed down to let Hank adjust. Too bad their foreplay has been going on for about an hour.

Connor withdrew his fingers, and Hank tensed up. He felt Connor press the tip of himself in. Fuck Cyberlife when they gave him a massive cock. Well, it was actually average size, but still fuck them. Hank hissed and Connor felt how Hank’s body resisted him. “I have to take you more frequently to properly stretch you out.” Hank groaned at that. Rip his asshole, then. Connor canted his hips forward and Hank squirmed. At least Connor didn’t get wider. He can handle length, not girth. Connor kept easing himself in, until his hips met Hank’s.

Connor started at a medium pace. He sighed at finally getting some friction. He then bent over Hank’s form and grabbed his shoulders. Being an android, he was easily able to support his weight, even in that position. He listened to Hank groaning below him. God he loved that deep rumbly voice, even when it’s up an octave. Connor wanted to hear more of it, so he picked up the pace. 

It surely had the desired effect as Hank started moaning louder. His eyes were closed and his brows were pinched. The relentless android behind him fucking into his prostate each thrust was torture. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last, but it didn’t matter. If he came first, Connor will keep going.

“MM…. How does it feel, Hank? To be used as a fleshlight and can do nothing about it? By the sounds of it, you’re loving this.” Connor squeezed Hank’s shoulders for emphasis. 

Hank bit back a response, remembering that Connor will gag him if he talks. Instead, he just moaned and whined as an answer. Hank started panting, even though he was doing zero of the work. Connor knew exactly how to fuck him to break him.

Connor then grabbed Hank’s chin and forced him to look at Connor the best he could without snapping his neck. He pressed his lips against Hank’s and went for a harsh and needy kiss. He kissed and nipped and bruised Hank’s chapped lips. All to mark him and show him where he belongs.

Hank <s>loved</s> hated how dangerous it was to kiss Connor. It was like shoving your tongue is a snake’s mouth. He was vicious with how he’d choke him with his tongue and bite his lip. Sometimes the fucker drew blood. His favorite, however, was to bruise them and force them to swell up. It made eating the next day kinda painful, but Connor needed to remind Hank.

  
  


When Connor was done with Hank’s mouth, he harshly pressed down on his upper back so that his head was on the ground and ass in the air. Connor kept bent over, and started to mouth at Hank’s back. He’d first kiss, suck, and then bite down on the soft flesh. Hank cried out at each and every bite. In pain or ecstasy, he couldn’t tell. Each time he’d analyze the skin oils, hairs, and skin cells there. 

Eventually Connor straightened out his posture and Hank gave a sigh of relief. Finally he was done biting. His back probably looked like a bear attack… When he calmed himself down and the pain left, a sudden painful smack landed on his ass and he yelped in pain. The clap of Connor’s hand and Hank’s flesh was deafening, and managed to drown out the lewd sounds of Connor slopping in and out of Hank’s hole. Immediately the site turned red.

“Count them out loud. I’m going to stop at ten.”

Connor raised his hand and Hank yelled out “One!” Connor brought his hand down and Hank howled. “Gah! T-Two!” Although Hank couldn’t see it, he knew that Connor was grinning like an assh- “Ow Fuck! Three!” Tears started to fall on the carpet below him. He was so fucking close, too. There was no way he was going to last to ten. In fact, “OH FUCK! C-CONNOR!” Hank screamed out and he felt his whole body shudder. Thick ropes of white painted the floor and made a puddle beneath him. He moaned throughout his entire orgasm, and only when he calmed down did he realize that Connor paused his movements.

As soon as he noticed this, however, Connor started up again. Hank whimpered and whined with the oversensitivity. He just came! Connor’s going to give him a heart attack. Connor groaned and went even faster. Hank wasn’t sure if humans could even go as fast as Connor was going right now, and he sure as hell did not want to find out.

Connor kept punishing Hank. He didn’t want to torture him, but fuck he needed to come so bad. Hank was clenched around him ever since he came, and that delicious warmth was calling Connor’s name. Oh he wanted to finish in Hank so bad. To spread his seed and claim him. To be deeply connected to him. Soon, Connor’s hips stuttered and then stilled while pressed deep inside of Hank. Hank felt bursts of warmth paint his insides and his dick threatened to get hard again.

“Hank, would you like for me to plug you to keep my seed inside?” Connor stayed within Hank, despite his cock having run its program starting to go soft.

“Yeah, but next time you’re doing the damn dishes.” They both laughed, and Connor withdrew himself only to quickly insert the plug. 

Next Connor carefully undid the binding that held Hank in place. The middle aged man stood up shakily and stretched. “Ow, I think I got fucking rugburn from that.” His joints popped and he flopped onto the bed with his back facing up so as to not rub the bites into the sheets. Soon Connor’s fingers gingerly were rubbing antibiotic cream on them. Hank hummed into the pillow. “Feel better now?” Hank asked with concern.

Connor blinked. “Better about what?”

Hank chuckled. “Got to own a human like they owned an android. Did it help ya?”

Connor blushed blue. “I do. Thank you. You did well, too.” He snuggled up to Hank in bed. “Do you need anything?”

Hank ran his fingers through Connor’s hair. “Just some love.” 

“I can give you plenty of that!” 


End file.
